A Very Merry Christmas!
Here's how everyone has a fine christmas in The Beginning of the Chronicles II next morning everyone awakens Pinkie: CHIRSTMAS IS HERE!!!! out of bed else wakes up and they head to the christmas party and there, were presents underneath the huge christmas tree Sharon: Santa! Barret Barricade: That's right. Sweetie. ???: Coz! Apple Bloom: Babs? Babs Seed: Merry Christmas, Coz! Apple Bloom: Babs! It is you! 2 hug Babs Seed: It's been forever since we've seen each other. Apple Bloom: Yeah! Russelll Feguson: I'll say, we totally have to catch up. Sunil Nevla: Indeed. everyone is having a good time, however Cadance still isn't speaking to Shining Armor Shining Armor: Honey? Cadance: I don't want to hear anything from you! Shining Armor: But Cadance.. Cadance: I don’t want to hear it, Shining Armor. Shining Armor: But I’m sorry. I didn’t mean— Cadance: Don’t lie, Shining. You meant every word. Shining Armor: But— Cadance: Just leave me alone, Shining. I don't wanna see you. sheds a few tears then walks up Blackie: Cadance? Armor? You 2 are still like this? Cadance: Yes! Shining Armor: But I don't want this! Blackie: I know! I know! I already know both of your stories, but this is ridiculous! You 2 love each other! And on top of that, you're married and you have a filly to show for it! Besides, do you wanna know what I really think? Cadance and Shining Armor: (in unison) What? Blackie: I think you 2 are both acting like fools, and you should make up and be back together again, like you always were. 2 look at each other Blackie: No one likes to see such a nice couple fight, neither do I. Shining Armor: up Cadance: at Shining Armor with a guilt face Shining Armor: I'm sorry. Cadance: I'm sorry. then both hug each other, and then share a kiss Blackie: There, you guy feel better now? Cadance: Yes. Shining Armor: Yeah. Cadance: Do you promise to never be that boneheaded again, to listen to me when I say you should trust somebody? Shining Armor: Yes. Blackie: Good. Shining Armor: You're the real heroe here, Blackie. Blackie: Thanks. Barret Barricade: He's right. You were the one who saw those droids, and the one who had suspisions about that pirate. Spongebob: And you stopped that pirate from blowing us up. Cadance: That is true. Princess Luna: And you are heroes of the wedding. Blackie: Ah, that's what I'm here for. I'm just glad things are back to the way they are. Spongebob: Likewise. Spud: Yeah, it's Christmas! It's time to be Jolly! Jolly Christmas" begins playing :Have a holly jolly Christmas :It's the best time of the year :I don't know if there'll be snow :But have a cup of cheer :Have a holly jolly Christmas :And when you walk down the street :Say hello to friends you know :And everyone you meet :Oh ho the mistletoe hung where you can see :Somebody waits for you :Kiss her once for me :Have a holly jolly Christmas :And in case you didn't hear :Oh by golly have a holly jolly Christmas this year :Holly jolly holly jolly oh :Have a holly jolly Christmas :And in case you didn't hear :Oh by golly have a holly jolly Christmas this year Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes